deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamethrower (DXIW)
The Flamethrower is a weapon in Deus Ex: Invisible War that projects burning napalm. Characteristics The flamethrower's primary fire mode shoots a steam of fire. If an enemy is hit by the fire a few seconds, they will be set on fire. While on fire, the target will run around While each shot consumes little ammo, holding down the fire key will use a lot of ammo because of the high firing rate. The alternate fire mode shoots a napalm ball that ignites anything it touches. This firing mode consumes more ammo than a single shot from the primary fire mode does. Both modes can set objects in the world on fire as well. Tactics *The flamethrower consumes a lot of ammo quickly, so flamethrower users should have plenty of ammo before engaging enemies and have a good melee weapon, like the Energy blade, as a backup weapon in case they run out of ammo. *It will take a few seconds of shooting the flamethrower to set enemies on fire. During this time, enemies will keep firing, so having Regeneration or a few Medkits on hand is a good idea if planning to use the flamethrower. Running around enemies in a circle will also make it easier to survive. *Combining the flamethrower with the Speed Enhancement augmentation allows the player to quickly circle-strafe enemies, making it much more difficult for enemies to hit the player. *The alt-fire is useful for attacking enemies at range. A napalm shot or two will set them on fire without having to get close. This is best for taking out a single enemy, as the player doesn't have to get close to the enemy in order to set them on fire and doesn't have to worry about getting hit by other enemies in the area. *The flamethrower is very useful for making a group of enemies harmless. Simply spray the flamethrower until everyone is on fire, which means that none of them will be able to attack the player. After that, use another weapon to take them down or run past them. *This weapon works best in enclosed areas. This makes it easy for the user to hit all of the enemies in the area. However, it gives the player less room to move around, so be careful. *Try to avoid using the flamethrower against mechanical enemies, like robots. They are resistant to it and can't be set on fire, negating one of the flamethrower's key strengths. *Attaching an ammo scavenger mod is always a good idea because of how much ammo both firing modes quickly consume. *An Increased damage mod will make the flamethrower a bit more powerful. *Flames from the flamethrower or from enemies on fire can harm the player, so try to stay as far away as possible from enemies that are on fire. *The Flamethrower is capable of destroying the toxic puddles that are most frequently seen in or near areas where the player can encounter Greasels. The only other weapon in the game that shares this particularly unique trait is the Hellfire Boltcaster. See also Flamethrower (Deus Ex) Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Invisible War